


Black Snake Moan

by ERZULIE



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, I'm Sorry, Nudity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Swearing, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERZULIE/pseuds/ERZULIE
Summary: In which Lucas Baker has a thing for fucking his baby sister.(may turn into a mini-series at some point)





	Black Snake Moan

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve noticed their is an extreme lack of Lucas fics and I am here to change that. 
> 
> First time writing Lucas, may be slightly OOC. 
> 
> (Y/n) = Your Name

He blamed Evelyn, he blamed the mould. He blamed anyone and anything but himself as he thrust his pulsing cock in and out of his baby sister’s wet, hot cunt. Her high pitched moans sending shockwaves through his tight, sinewy body, causing him to tremble. 

He pressed a sweaty palm between her shoulder blades, keeping her front pressed into the splintering wood of his work bench. He had no doubt it would leave a constellation of pretty bright red marks across her front. 

Reveling in the sound of her little whines and pants, Lucas slowed his thrusts, pulling his cock almost all the way out of her, eliciting a whine in protest. Lucas shushed her, before thrusting back in with a force so strong he heard the distinct sound of a bone cracking. Maybe her hip. 

“Lucas!” She sobbed.

For a fleeting moment Lucas thought perhaps he was being to rough with her, not that he really cared but maybe he did.. deep down. However the fluttering of her walls milking his cock immediately wiped away any thought he had about being gentler and he continued to brutally fuck her into the wood. 

Skin slapping against skin echoed through the empty barn. Nothing but his sisters moans and Lucas’s occasional grunts could be heard. 

“Hoo.. baby.” Lucas slurred, gripping tightly onto her hips. “You like the way Daddy fucks ya’ huh?” He asked, delivering a harsh slap to her right ass-cheek. Leaving a bright red hand print in its wake. 

(Y/n) choked back a moan, muttering a reply that Lucas couldn’t quite make out. 

He slapped her again, harder this time and she cried out in surprise. 

“Answer me, girl.” He growled. 

“Yes!” She cried. Her voice cracking and body shaking from her nearing orgasm. 

“Yes what?” Lucas asked in a mocking tone, stilling inside her. He knew she was close but there was no way he was going to let her come without hearing her pretty voice utter those sweet words. 

She whimpered once Lucas stopped moving, grounding her hips against him, desperately seeking friction.

“Be a good girl now.” He chastised, smirking devilishly at her. He loved fucking with her, loved humiliating her and hearing her beg. 

“ _Yes Daddy._ ” 

Lucas let out a guttural moan at her words, grabbing her hips in a vice like grip, he fucked her like his life depended on it, no doubt brushing her hip and pelvis in the process. 

The bench shook and squeaked with each powerful thrust from Lucas, he was sure it would break under the pressure. But the only thing that broke was was (y/n)’s voice as she cried out Lucas’s name in ecstasy as her orgasm all but ripped through her. 

Lucas gave one last, hard thrust as he spilled into her, his own voice cracking as he groaned through his own orgasm. He pulled out and fell onto her back, their skin slick with sweat. She could feel Lucas’s seed drip down her legs.

Once the post-orgasm haze had cleared from Lucas’s mind, he straightened, pulling his sweats back up. He gathered his baby sister in his arms, her naked body glistening and just as he predicted, covered in red marks, some bleeding slightly from the friction of her skin against wood. 

Silenty admiring the afflicted skin he carried her to his room, and set her down to rest. Her hip would need a few hours to reconstruct. 


End file.
